The 21 Month Engagement
by flakeykim
Summary: That was… reasonable. Spend more time with the girl you fancy until you stop. Perfectly sane. Fool proof. (James was a fool).- Prequel to Lily Attack
1. September

September was an… odd month.

It started on the first (like months tend to do) when The Hogwarts Express had already pulled into Hogsmeade station. James was uncharacteristically fidgety and it was starting to _really_ get on Sirius' nerves.

"Haven't run into Evans yet," was his only excuse. Sirius scoffed it off. He assumed James thought she was still mad at him. Oh, how wrong he was. James hadn't told anyone (yet) but in late June he had wrangled up the courage to write Lily a short letter. It wasn't anything extravagant. He didn't defend his actions or apologize for them. He didn't mention Snape or ask how her summer was going because he already _knew_ that it wasn't very good. It was a scrawny letter that rambled for a few lines without saying much of anything and ended with a simple question.

"_Think you'll ever forgive me?"_

Lily was much better than him at writing letters.

"_Of all people, James Potter you least of all deserve my forgiveness. I suppose that's why I'm willing to give it to you."_

The summer had been full of letters. Weekly letters. Sometimes even multiple times a week. It couldn't be called a friendship- not really. James could edit a letter as many times as he wanted before sending it off. But they were a gateway. They were the kindling to a fire and just needed a spark.

A spark they would continue to miss if he never found the bloody girl.

James heaved a great sigh as they ambled towards the carriages. Obviously he was in a time of great difficulty. He had a picture in his mind of a magical sixth year where he and Lily were friends and things were easy because friends didn't have romantic feelings for each other. Very easy. As soon as he and Lily started their friendship, he would see a break in the clouds that was his unreasonably strong crush on the girl.

That was… reasonable. Spend more time with the girl you fancy until you stop. Perfectly sane. Fool proof.

(James was a fool)

"If you keep looking at the crowd, Potter, you're never going to find me."

He spun around on his leg with wide arms to keep balance. Sirius scoffed just as James caught sight of Lily with her leg propped up on one of the carriages to fix her sock. He nearly choked on his own spit with how dangerously her skirt was draped over her legs.

"Who says he was looking for you?" the shaggy haired boy retorted. Peter reached up silently to poke James' jaw closed. Lily's leg dropped back down to the ground with a _thunk_. The way her hands rested on her hips- the way she always stood when she was about to scold him- looked more sexy than it did intimidating. James expected her to take offence and rat him out to defend herself. But maybe he didn't quite know her just well enough yet. A mischievous smile pulled at her cheeks.

"Alright, I'll play your little game, Black."

Sirius scoffed. "Weirdo." He nudged Peter and Remus along, expecting James to follow on his own. Not wanting to start the year torn between two people, he lagged.

"I'm… about Sirius… he's… the situation… he's really actually a great mate- fantastic person- but sometimes… and now. He… I'm… I am…"

Laughing at his lack of eloquence, Lily finally found the mercy to interrupt him. "Spit it out then!"

"_I'm sorry!_"

He didn't wait for her response and took up a quick step to come up behind the others. Sirius had his hands laced behind his head in his usual way, kicking at the ground as they walked towards a different carriage.

"You know, guys," he began with a thoughtful look. "For a swotty little thing Evans is pretty fit. Dj'you get a look at those legs?" He gave a low whistle. James temporarily loss control of his legs as all mental capacity for motor skills was redirected to the question. _"How do I react to this?"_ Luckily for him, he wasn't the only one to take offense to the comment. Remus, visibly struggling to not hit the boy, settled for clenching one fist and wagging a finger with the other.

"Don't talk about Lily like that, Sirius. Please."

Wow, way to release the beast, wolf boy…

If James had said that, he would have been bombarded with endless torture from his best mates. Sirius had a soft spot for Remus, though (they all did) and actually handled the boy's feelings with a bit more tact.

"Aa I'm sorry, Moony. You know I don't mean anything by it. I promise from now on I'll only call her mildly attractive. _Maybe_ shaggable. _But_ not a step below snoggable. That's where I draw the line."

It was Sirius' own way of turning the situation into a joke without turning himself into a liar and let the tension out of the air. Remus took the apology for what it was and clapped Sirius on the shoulder to show his forgiveness, using the grip to hoist himself into a carriage.

That was the first time James considered that other people could find Lily attractive. Other people could fancy her. Other people. People that weren't him. But _he_ fancied her.

Oh good gracious was this what jealousy felt like?

* * *

Blanket disclaimer all chapters: I don't own anything

Notes: This is just going to be single, short snippets of each of the months leading up to the one shot _Lily Attack_


	2. October

October was a month of walking on eggshells.

James looked over at his red-headed potions partner and was filled with a strange sense of humility. He hadn't sweet talked her. He never told her a single untruth to coerce her or trick her. He had barely even apologized. Sometimes he was struck with awe at how kind and forgiving she was. She forgave _him_. Of all the people who were undeserving of it, he had her forgiveness. In writing. In his trunk in a small box of all her letters. It was a super power that only she was capable of.

It wasn't helpful in the least. What had just been a crush before was becoming worse and worse. She was letting him closer, and the closer he got, the deeper he fell. The sweaty palms and butterflies were no longer about the superficial things- things he could only see at a distance. He supposed a small part of him had hoped that becoming friends with her would open his eyes to the person she really was and they could be just that. Just friends. She was a wonderful friend. But… it had backfired. Having her accept him as a friend, seeing the intense kindness behind her sharp tongue and even sharper wit… he knew he could never go back.

He was afraid of losing that delicate new friendship. It would be so easy to let his tongue run wild and muck everything up.

"Time for the bubotuber pus, James."

He jumped up, mentally kicking himself for letting his mind wander when he needed to be sharp and on top of things. Slowly, very slowly like the directions said, he let the pus slide into their lavender potion. Stirring, Lily gave the pearly mist a sniff.

"Let's add just a bit more, yea?"

James hesitated. The book was _very_ precise in its measurements. But he didn't want to argue with her. Not about anything. So in went the extra pus and _poof_, their beautiful potion shrunk into a tiny glob of green goo in the bottom of their cauldron. Lily's raised eyebrow was timed perfectly with the class bells. He gulped.

"James Potter, this friendship is going to be worthless if you're not yourself."

Wait…

"You were testing me!" he accused loudly. Lily rolled her eyes at him as they leisurely cleaned up their mess.

"Of course I was. You're not thick, James. You're plenty good at potions. But because I said to, you ruined it. If it was anyone else, you would have told them they were being stupid."

James didn't like that she was right. He liked it even less that she _knew_ she was right. But he liked her a whole lot for calling him out. Lily didn't wait for him to defend his actions.

"You've been acting different since school began. Was I exchanging letters with a different James Potter all summer? Because I distinctly remember being asked for a fresh start as _friends_ and as far as I'm concerned two people can't be friends if they're acting."

Ok so she was making perfect sense. Taking a small chance, James squinted his eyes. Lily mocked him with the same.

"Swot."

"Prat."

They stuck out their tongues at the same time and Lily laughed. She laughed. _He made her laugh_. She was paying attention to him and _laughing with him_. His pounding heart jumped from his stomach to his throat; it was the most wonderful feeling. It was strange and new but wonderful and almost a little scary. It took a great deal of self-control not to panic and say something he would regret. Something along the lines of "I think I'm in love with you." Quick James, think of something else! Uh… uh! Potions. School. Slughorn. Food! He was hungry! Not in love! Food!

"I think I'm in food with Slughorn!"

Green eyes turned intensely quizzical. _Smooth_. James grabbed his back and strutted out the door with a wink and salute.

_Real_ smooth.

* * *

Note: Oh no I already had this one written down don't get your hopes up on regularity I'm too much of a shitty person for that.


	3. November

Thirty days has September, April, June, and November.

Well that was bull. November was such a perfectly perfect month that that one extra day would have been a miracle. Things honestly could not be any better. Nothing was better than perfect. The weather had been suspiciously beautiful, classes were a breeze, Lily was his friend, and Gryffindor had just won the first game of the season (the first game having been postponed after a rather nasty bullying gone wrong in late October).

Yes, things were great. So great. _All of the great_.

Too great? No such thing. He was James bloody Potter! When things were great, they stayed great. How else do you think he grew up to be so great?

November was especially so. James couldn't quite put his finger on it. He could feel it in the air. What was the quote? "Hope springs eternal?" Hell if he knew what it was supposed to mean but that's how he felt. All that hope he'd hidden away inside himself was finally paying off- or so it seemed at least. Lily was his friend. His honest to goodness _friend_. Sure he was liked well enough by the school, some would even go so far as to call him popular, but he could count his friends on one hand.

Things were quiet, that's the word he was looking for. Routine. For one sweet, blissful month, life was quiet. No one he knew was bullied or attacked. There was no drama. Things were easy. Why couldn't everything be that way all the time? Simple, easy, full of laughs.

But, if you really think about it, one whole month of quiet was far more than the world was actually capable of. The last three days of November tried their hardest to crush the rock that was James Potter. Really, though, they were just a preview of what was to come.

On November 28th, he and Sirius had a row. Sure they'd fought before but this one had James staying in the common room night under the guise of finishing an essay. He actually spent the night playing cards by himself, playing chess by himself, and practicing charms. His mind kept replaying the argument. Four times over he had mapped out ways to end or continue the conversation. One time he even said his part out loud.

Sirius didn't understand how he could want to be friends with a prude like Evans. _Well_, James had some things to say about that.

November 29th wasn't any better. None of the Marauders spoke at breakfast so that Remus and Peter didn't have to take sides. Let me tell you, he had no idea meal time could be so boring. He didn't dare act overly friendly towards Lily just yet for fear of setting off Sirius again. Bad timing, too because she looked like she needed to talk.

Merlin, did he wish he'd let her.

Because on November 30th, the third bad day after a fantastic month, James saw Lily snogging seventh year Ravenclaw William Longstreet. He felt physically sick for all of a minute, then rage at the boy. How could he. How could… how could _she_? _Why did his heart hurt so much_? This wasn't supposed to happen. The plan… the friendship… he wasn't supposed to have feelings for her. He didn't even think he did until he saw her kiss someone else. It had backfired. Everything. The crush, the plan, the friendship.

He was falling in love with Lily Evans.

Suddenly, muggle studies didn't seem important at all. James didn't even get in the queue; he turned right back around and pulled his mirror out of his bag.

"Sirius," he called more harshly than the poor mirror deserved. Sirius' reflection appeared seconds later, brow furrowed in confusion. "Don't ask why or anything, please just meet me on the pitch."

The wrinkles between Sirius' black brows deepened and he nodded. "Yea, alright, mate. Be there in a mo'."

He needed to fly. Hard and fast. Silently, but not alone.

* * *

Notes: well this is a piece of crap


	4. December

James never forgave Lily.

There was nothing to forgive. She hadn't done a single thing wrong and didn't deserve his moodiness. He made sure he was alone when seeing her with him made him grumpy. Wet blankets were a huge pet peeve of his and he wasn't about to make himself a hypocrite.

Time made it a little easier. Within the month he knew how to best avoid seeing them together. _And_ James already snagged her as his potions partner back in September. Ha! Take _that_ Billy Longstreet.

Their friendship was still holding strong, despite the little bump in the road (who knows, maybe his feelings would go away soon). Among all the things Lily was good at, she was ace at being a friend. For years, he and Sirius had made fun of her for being so uptight and swotty. He thought she was mean and didn't have a sense of humor.

Turns out that was only how she acted towards berks like thirteen-year-old Marauders.

"Here, here. Lemme, lemme, lemme!" she whispered excitedly one class. James looked around cautiously, making sure Slughorn wouldn't be turning their way anytime soon. He slid a little folded piece of paper to her behind their cauldron. Lily could barely hide her laughter behind pursed lips as she pinched the paper into a bird shape and flicked it out of her palm. It flew with great speed up, up, up, over and _wham_, right into the back of Remus' head. The poor werewolf made a loud noise of surprise that drew the attention of anyone who hadn't seen the bird fly.

Slughorn walked up to their table with a friendly, "Alright there, Mr. Lupin?" Sirius let Remus fend for himself and turned in his chair to the two at the back table a black eyebrow shot up. James shamelessly bit his fist to keep from making any noise while Lily was rocking forward in her seat, mouth open wide in a quiet, breathy laugh and tears leaking from her eyes. James swatted at her arm when Slughorn moved on again. Sirius gave him a '_what the hell?'_ look that James winked at and shrugged off. Lily nudged his shoulder with hers, leaning on him lightly to keep herself upright.

Let me tell you, William Longstreet did _not_ like that.

Later on, after a detour in the kitchens for a quick pre-Quidditch snack, James heard the two arguing just around the corner from the Gryffindor common room. Well, Billy was arguing. Lily wasn't having any of it. He sure did wish he could hear what was said before his arrival.

"You've told me before that he's an arrogant sod, what's made you two so friendly all of a sudden?"

Lily gave a short laugh. "Told you before? You mean a _year_ ago? And this isn't a sudden friendship. Friendship. _Friend_ship. _Friend_. Need to hear it again? Would you like me to spell it?"

Billy murmured something that James couldn't hear.

"Right, well, we haven't even been dating three weeks so you have no business being so jealous. You're going to have to sort yourself out if you wasn't this to work."

Oh Lily, sweet, sassy Lily. (He conveniently forgot that they hadn't dated at _all_ and he was also jealous). James waited to hear their goodbyes and fading footsteps before darting around the corner to catch Lily in the portrait hole. She nearly jumped when he called her name. Eyes wide and slightly nervous, she fidgeted with the end of her un-tucked oxford.

"You, uh, didn't hear any of that, did you?"

James bit into his apple and shrugged. "Hear what?" What did she have to be embarrassed about? To him it was a perfectly normal argument for a couple to have but didn't want to risk her getting too rosy checked to talk to him. Her shoulders visibly relaxed and she nudged his arm with her elbow on their way into the portrait whole. That was her thing with him. After the first couple of elbow nudges, he paid her other relationships a little more mind (stared at was more accurate). _Nope_, nothing. The nudging was all his. It heated his face more than he would admit to anyone.

He nudged her back until she wobbled and they smiled at each other. That was the end for James.

* * *

Notes: well that was all over the place and butt. Hopefully the next one doesn't suck to make up for the last few sucky ones.


	5. January

January was so… so… _boring_. Ugh. Nothing sucked more than going back to school after the holidays. How could a cold, stony castle and Transfiguration homework be better than the south of France? How could classes and Slytherins and tests and practice NEWT's be better than causing mischief in a foreign country with his best mate? How could a cramped boys dorm and public bathroom be better than Christmas presents?

_Kalunk. Flop. Woosh_. Lily threw her books down and fell heavily into her chair, her hair fanning out as it always did and almost brushing his arm.

"So whatcha getting me for my birthday?"

_That_ is how.

James shrugged his shoulders and gave Lily an overly-nonchalant face so she knew he was mucking around. "I drunno Lils, birthdays are so overrated. I thought I'd forgo them all this year." He busied his hands by pushing her books aside to make room for the potions ingredients he had. Really it was something to focus on to keep him from getting too excited. James loved birthdays. All birthdays. Every birthday of everyone not in Slytherin house.

Lily, who had been the object of five outrageous birthday bashes from the one person she didn't want them from, saw right through his bit of play and snorted so loudly Remus blessed her from the front of the room. "That's a load of bullocks, don't even try to pretend. I'm actually kind of looking forward to what you're gonna do. Considering- ahem- last year."

James didn't have enough decency to look ashamed. "I _swear_ di didn't know they were strippers."

Was that a lie? He would never tell.

Lily locked eyes looking skeptical and sucking in part of her bottom lip. "A-huh. That explains why Sirius didn't give me a handful of knuts and sickles right before the performance- oh wait!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Speak of Sirius from across the room during his least favorite class and he'll scuttle around Slughorn's back to see what you were talking about. He leaned on the back of the empty chair directly in front of Lily, teeth showing with his devious smile.

"I heard strippers and my name. What's shakin'?"

Maybe it was because she had been alone in the castle for two weeks and here wit had built up because Lily, bless her heart, leaned forward and winked at Sirius. "My birthday last year was a bit too pricy for Potter here so I thought we could get you to volunteer."

Sirius threw his head back with an unabashed laugh, startling Slughorn into realizing his least favorite student wasn't at his work desk. Sirius ignored the portly man's threats of detention, seemingly not caring because c'mon. Slughorn detentions. C'mon.

Lily couldn't risk having that on her conscience, though.

"Oh please don't, Professor, he hasn't done anything wrong." Now _this _got the rapt attention of everyone in the room. "You were busy so he came to me for help and I accidentally let slip a flobberworm joke and- well you know Mr. Black here loves a good pun."

Muttering a sloppy, "Oh, well, yes, hm," Slughorn waved Sirius back to his seat and went back to helping the other student. Sirius walked backwards down the aisle, tapping his nose twice and then pointing at Lily who looked to James for a translation. He, however, was frozen with a positively puzzled expression.

"But you… don't like him," was all he said. Lily took up her potions book to busy herself, dropping the situation entirely. Oh, no _way_ was she getting away with _that_. "You don't _like_ Sirius- not even a little. What the bloody hell was that?"

Lily tried to shrug it off. But under James' intent stare, she had no chance.

"I don't _dislike_ Sirius. I dislike pompous, rule-breaking bullies. I don't know Sirius well enough to dislike him. But if we… if you and I… well you want to try being friends with me but your best friend thinks I'm a stuck up swot and I'm _not_ well… I want to be friends, too, and it just seemed… unfair of me to ask you to sometimes choose between us."

James sat back in his seat, floored more by what this meant for his closest relationships than by her attempt to sneak into Sirius' good graces. He had never really considered it a possibility that those two could really get on as friends. Hoped, yes. He hoped a lot, but he always only imagined them existing next to each other.

_This_ was why Hogwarts was better than any mischief filled Christmas holiday in France. France didn't have Lily. And Lily was like the sunrise after a week of grey skies.

* * *

Notes: wow this one almost kinda doesn't suck? Let me know what you think!


	6. February

Valentine's Day fell on a Saturday in 1977. The student body raved at this lucky coincidence because it just so happened to be a Hogsmeade weekend as well. Oh, how lucky all the couples were and how many people went on _dates_ when on any other weekend they would have gone alone.

James really didn't want to go. He didn't want to risk seeing Lily and Billy being all lovey dovey- he was sure it would make him ill. But what excuse did he have not to? He couldn't tell the others that he didn't want to see Lily happy. He didn't want them to know about his terribly backfiring plan. He didn't want them to know that he maybe almost a little bit fancied Lily Evans. He just _didn't want to go_.

And yet there he was, sharing a booth at the Three Broomsticks with a girl he barely knew. Whatever she thought, it wasn't a date. Their friends had not so surreptitiously abandoned them there. James knew better. Sirius was trying to hook them up. Not that he could blame him. He was just trying to look out for his best mate and James never explicitly said that he didn't want to date. He did. Just not this girl. She was so shy that James had to pry her with questions just to get her to say more than "uh-huh." If she was a perfectly nice girl, he had no idea. They'd been there for an _hour_ and she wouldn't walk to him. She just sat there and blushed and looked like she was about to cry. Had he been any younger, he would have left fifty-eight minutes ago. Sixteen year old James was _considerate_. Weird.

Well, only so considerate. This was just ridiculous.

"Listen, Mary, I've just remembered that I have a huge essay due tomorrow that I haven't started." He didn't even look down at her as he was putting on his coat to leave. It was a good thing, too, or else he would have felt too guilty to.

It was snowing outside, which wasn't surprising for February, but made visibility a little difficult. James stood out in the middle of the main road, looking back and forth at the different groups of students. His friends must have been inside somewhere and he didn't much feel like looking for them. He set off down the road, prepared for a long wet journey back to Hogwarts; a carriage ride didn't offer enough time for brooding.

Brooding on Valentine's Day. Alone. In the snow. Pretty soon he'd start hanging out with Moaning Myrtle.

How arrogant of him to think that spending more time with Lily would stop him having romantic feelings. A part of him wondered if it was self-sabotage, knowing full well that he would continue falling into the abyss of red-hair and tiny hands. Had he really convinced himself that this was a good plan? Was it a bad plan? Was it a bad thing that he was getting closer to Lily? Was it fair to him? Shit, was it fair to her? No. it wasn't. But he was selfish.

His stream of negative thoughts was interrupted by the very girl that plagued them. She seemed to appear next to him out of nowhere, holding two steaming cups. Her golden Gryffindor scarf was wrapped all the way up over her nose and her eyes were squinting against the snow.

"How long have you been there?"

Lily wiggled her heat around until her bright red cheeks and chattering teeth were in view. "A bit. You looked deep in thought; I didn't want to stop you from having some sort of epiphany. Have you?"

James heaved a great sigh as if what he discovered was a great burden to him. He turned his head to meet her good natured gaze. His answer was obvious to him. "I'm selfish."

Lily hummed and nodded quite seriously- something she often did just to appease him even though she didn't agree with him. He nudged her to lighten the mood. "What are you doing leaving Hogsmeade early with a grump like me?"

She held up one of the cups for him to take. "you looked a little upset when you left your date so… I don't know- I got you a cider."

"Were you on a date at the Three Broomsticks, too?"

"Yea but it was… it was… yea, but Billy was being a little… herm."

James didn't push her to talk about something he didn't actually want to hear about.

"I wasn't on a date with Mary," he said instead. Lily scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Oh, sorry- I just assumed. She's fancied you _terribly_ for a while now and today's… that day that…"

Why was she being so evasive about Valentine's Day? Merlin did he want to ask her but something in his gut told him to turn the conversation around and run with it. The pressure he put on himself along with how cute Lily looked all red and huffy did something funny to his head. He had a moment of panic when he came very close to grabbing her hand. Now that would have ruined everything. Just in time, he noticed how cold she was with her vibrating jaw and sniffling nose. She wasn't even wearing a hat! In the snow! He took the knit cap right off his own head and slipped it onto hers in his panic to do something that wasn't holding her hand.

If her cheeks hadn't already been cherry red, James would have noticed how the blood rushed straight to her face.

* * *

Note: Oh snap look at that!


	7. March

In March, James got a reality check. Lily didn't come to Potions class one morning. No big deal, people missed class sometimes. But Billy wasn't their either. That didn't sit right with him. Sirius didn't say anything to comfort him and even Slughorn made an off handed comment about how strange it was for two students to be missing.

His leg wouldn't stop jumping. Needless to say, his potion wasn't going to well either. Had Lily been at breakfast? Some friend he was; he didn't actually remember. Had Billy? Well, he never cared enough to notice him. Were they together? What were they _doing_ together? The thought of it made his stomach drop.

"Professor?" James held up his hand half way through the hour. He was already gathering his bag before he even stated, "I've gotta run to the Hospital Wing."

Slughorn made an off handed comment about how green he was looking. Sirius tossed him the map without a word and he was gone. What he saw wasn't any better than what he had thought. At least they were keeping him honest. He jogged all the way to the infirmary on the other side of the castle and up the stairs. His heart was throbbing in anticipation of the confrontation when he saw Billy pacing outside the large wooden doors. He had never approached another girl's boyfriend in such a way before. Billy saw him approach and immediately took the defensive.

"Bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Just looking out for Lily's honor," he retorted non-too kindly. Billy took the jab just as he meant it. He grabbed James' tie as soon as he was close enough and pulled it so tight James had to forcibly hold back a cough.

"She's _my_ girlfriend you arrogant twat, and I can do what I please to her."

Whoever asked, James would swear up and down that he didn't remember hitting the seventh year. The next thing he knew, his knuckles were on fire and Billy had backed himself into the wall, holding his nose.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" he yelled through his hands. James was panting, not entirely sure what he was doing but very sure that he was angry.

"What the hell is Lily doing in the Hospital?" he growled, clenching his hands until his injured hand went numb. Billy pushed up from the wall and took a step towards James. They were very nearly the same size, James a little more fit from rigorous Quidditch training and Billy an inch or so taller.

"It's none of your business." Billy spat blood in James' face, forcing him to recoil in disgust and giving Billy the advantage to punch him in the ribs. "_I'm_ her boyfriend." He punched James again in the same spot. He saw stars and lost his breath. Things slowed and suddenly cleared for James. He wasn't Lily's boyfriend. He didn't have the right to know the intimate details of her relationship and he certainly had no say in it.

But he was sure as hell her god damn friend at least and he deserved to know why she was in the infirmary.

He also had every right to tackle her boyfriend for being a pig. (Right? Yea, totally)

"Why can't you just leave her alone?" Billy struggled to ask as he wrestled James back up to press him against the wall. "I don't want you going near her anymore."

James head butted Billy, more than likely breaking his nose this time. Billy stumbled back. The two, panting and hunched over, met eyes for several seconds. The peace didn't last long.

Madam Pomfrey, investigating the commotion, found them rolling on the floor taking turns administering blows and yelling obscenities. Her shrill yells could have woken the dead. The only thing that stopped their fighting was Filch materializing and hitting them with a broom. James was the first to cower away when the broom handle smacked into his battered ribs.

They were ushered into the Hospital Wing by an outraged Pomfrey. James thanked his lucky stars for the pulled curtain because it kept him from yelling and his head was killing him. It wasn't until he was confined to a bed three down that he realized it must have been Lily's curtains that were drawn.

Their blood was cleaned first with a swift flick of a wand. The only serious injury Billy suffered from was a broken nose that Pomfrey _flick_ healed in a second as she cleaned away the blood before she stormed out to get a Head of House. James laid down in his misery. He was almost certain his hand and at least one rib were broken. Billy got of easy.

The Ravenclaw boy glanced from the door to the curtain and back to the door. With one look at James, he made a run for it. James wasn't so lucky or cowardly. The adrenaline was draining his body and he was starting to feel more and more sorry for himself.

"What on Earth…"

Shit. He hadn't even heard the curtains being pulled back. He cracked open an eye to see Lily sitting up on her bed looking perfectly healthy but with a bright red hue to her face. James recognized the effects of a rather nasty potion that helped one sleep off bad stomach ailments in a few hours. She wobbled slightly as she stood and, holding on to the bed posts, collapsed into the bed next to him. He could see the struggle it was to keep her eyes open.

"James Potter you better explain yourself."

James sighed heavily- an action that hurt terribly and gained him sympathy points.

" 'M so sorry, Lils," he said quietly. "Defense."

She didn't have to know that it had been in her defense. She didn't have to know that he threw the first punch. He wasn't even going to be the one to tell her that it had been her boyfriend to hospitalize him. She'd find out soon enough, but it wasn't going to be from him.

She fell asleep again before McGonagall entered to deal out his punishment.

* * *

Notes: Longest one yet!


End file.
